Transcription:Oz Prison
(cut to a court) Judge: You three drowned and melted a woman based on the color of her skin! In this court's eyes, that is a hate crime! Cowardly Lion: It was-- (Scarecrow and Tin Man cover Lion's mouth) The Scarecrow: Shut up, Lion! Cowardly Lion: I don't wanna go down for that bitch! She ain't missin' me most of all, is she? Judge: The court finds you guilty of murder and sentences you to ten to fifteen years in a maximum security prison! (bangs gavel) (Lion faints) The Scarecrow: But, that ain't fair! The Tin Man: Who was our lawyer? Flying Monkey: Sorry, boys. Good at flyin', bad at lawyerin'. (Screen cuts to jail.) (Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion walks inside in jail with their clothes, and the prisoners arguing) Inmate #1: Whoo, yeah! Inmate #2: I'M RAPIN' ME A ROBOT TONIGHT! (scares Lion) (Guard throws Scarecrow in the second room on the right.) Guard: Got a new fish for ya, Simmons! (The cage locks up Scarecrow's room, and he put his clothes on top of the bunk bed's top bunk.) Vernon Schillinger: That's my bunk. The Scarecrow: Oh, I'm sorry. I'll move it down to-- Vernon Schillinger: That's taken too, silly straw. The Scarecrow: Oh, okay. Um, where do I-- Vernon Schillinger: Well, I'll rent you that bunk up there, but the rent ain't cheap. The Scarecrow: Well, that'll be just swell! Vernon Schillinger: You got jelly or some kind of syrup or somethin'? The Scarecrow: Hmm? For what? (Vernon's face shows off the shade) Vernon Schillinger: For eating my fucking ass with. If you want my bunk, you gotta toss my salad, preg. Or you could let me add some stuffin' to your muffin. Either way. (Screen cuts to Tin Man and Lion's, and they're in bed.) Cowardly Lion: (crying) The Tin Man: Oh, don't listen to them. Cowardly Lion: They don't have to be so me-e-e-e-an! The Tin Man: Come on, buddy. You've got courage, now. We do a simple dime to fifteen. Cowardly Lion: I guess you're right. The Tin Man: Of course, I'm right. You'll see. It's gonna be fine. (he falls asleep) (Screen turns black, and it fades back into the side where Tin Man's feet floats. Screen turns around to show that the Tin Man has committed suicide by hanging. Lion walks up to Tin Man's back, and he grabs Tin Man's letter on Tin Man's back.) Cowardly Lion: (reads) I just don't have the heart. (Lion began to cry, and he bangs Tin Man's back. Tin Man's body swings into Lion's face.) (Screen cuts to Dorothy entering the prison's communication booth. and Scarecrow walks to the booth's other side, now muscular and looking more like a stereotypical prisoner. Scarecrow sits down and talks to Dorothy.) Dorothy Gale: Oh, Scarecrow. What has happened to you? The Scarecrow: Heh, this place--this place happened to me. Dorothy Gale: Is it that bad? The Scarecrow: It ain't Kansas, sugar pop. Dorothy Gale: Oh, dear. Is there anything I can do? The Scarecrow: Why don't you show me a little skin. Put 'em on the glass. Dorothy Gale: Um, I sure I don't know what-- The Scarecrow: Your tits! Your totos! Put 'em on the glass! (Dorothy tries to take her clothes off, but she can't do it) Dorothy Gale: (sob) No, I can't! I just can't! (Dorothy grabs her basket, she cries, and runs away) The Scarecrow: Auntie Em raised a real bitch. (Screen cuts to Scarecrow entering his cell, and he sees Lion's severed head on top on his bed.) The Scarecrow: Oh, no. No. Oh, no! No, no, no, no! NOOOOOOOOO!!! (crying) (Screen cuts to the prison cafeteria, and Scarecrow is depressed about Lion's death. Vernon and two other prisoners pass by.) Vernon Schillinger: I swear, that's the truth. And I ain't lion! (laughs) (Infuriated at Vernon for mocking Lion's death, Scarecrow retaliates and punches Vernon in the face. He bangs the second inmate's neck with his pan. He hits the second inmate in the throat with a serving tray, he spins it and Rams it into the third inmate's face, which leaves the tray with an imprint of the inmate's face. Scarecrow drops to the ground to further exact revenge on Vernon.) The Scarecrow: Let's see what you're made of! (Scarecrow rips open Vernon's stomach and yanks out his intestines) The Scarecrow: Do you like JELLY?! Vernon Schillinger: Fuck! The Scarecrow: Aw, it's a STREAMER PARTY! (Scarecrow rips out more of Vernon's intestines, and Vernon continues screaming in agony. Scarecrow continues laughing, and he shoves the intestines into Vernon's face.) Vernon Schilliger: Oh.....oh, shit.. The Scarecrow: Who's tossin' whose salad, now! (laughing) (Vernon dies, two prison guards arrive, and they knock Scarecrow unconscious.) (Screen cuts to Scarecrow in an electric chair in the execution room.) Executioner: Do you have any last words? The Scarecrow: If you only had the balls. Executioner: Well, we are going to electrocute you. The Scarecrow: (laughing) LIGHT UP MY LIFE!! (Executioner pulls the switch for the electric chair. The Scarecrow keeps laughing, and gets electrocuted to death. Dorothy cries, she takes off her top, and rubs her breasts on the glass.) Category:Transcriptions